


lingerie

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tchalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, Missionary Position, Smut, girl on top, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can you pretty please write something about Tim buying you lingerie and asking you to model it for him and turn it into some spicy smut of course?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader
Kudos: 67





	lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

He said he saw it in a window in a small shop in France, strolling by and bumping to his music with a large pair of sunglasses to conceal his identity. Deep blue, silver jewels and sequins on the bra, lace panties to match. He had stood there for several seconds thinking it over, and the image of you wearing it was enough to make him go inside. He knew he would regret it if he didn’t. 

“I have a surprise for you, mon amour,” he said, twirling you in a small circle. Late night, spring outside, red wine and pajamas. His hair was so messy, you couldn’t get enough. 

“Yeah?”

“Come with me,” he purred, taking your hand and pulling you to your bedroom. The destination made your heart sputter with excitement, warmth spreading through your bones. 

Shutting the door behind him, Timmy moved through the room to his bureau and leaned down to dig around the bottom drawer. You sat on the bed and leaned back on your hands, watching his ass with a grin on your face. 

“You look good from this angle.” 

He laughed as he pulled a small, delicate bag out. “Thank you.” 

“Ooh, gimme!” You giggled and stretched your hands out, wiggling your fingers. 

He beamed, his face lit up like the God damn sun, you took the bag and kissed him, sliding your hand into his hair. 

“I love you.”

“I love you. Open it.” 

Tugging the tissue paper out, you gasped and pulled the lingerie set slowly from the bag. The silver sparkled in the lamplight, and you turned it this way and that to admire the color. 

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed, setting it down on the bed. 

“Wanna try it on for me?” His tone was suggestive, daring, confident. 

You nodded eagerly and ran to the bathroom, stripping and laughing with joy. He was suddenly at the door. 

“What’s so funny?”

You slid the bra into place and adjusted the underwear, smiling at the door. 

“I’m just happy.” 

“Me too.” You could hear the smile in his voice as he moved back into the other room. Placing your clothing in the laundry bin, you looked at yourself in the mirror, spinning slowly. 

Damn, I look fine. 

Emerging from the bathroom, you walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind you. He was already staring, pupils blown, a tent in his pants. Standing slowly, he closed the distance between you as his eyes bounced around your figure. They lingered in more places than others. 

“My imagination does this view no justice. Spin for me? Does it fit?” 

“Mhmmmmm,” you nodded, turning in a sultry circle and waving your hips about. Timmy stepped back a little to take you in, shaking his head. 

“My girl, my girl, my beautiful girl,” he breathed, sitting slowly on the bed and staring with awe. 

You wiggled your hips and did a little dance for him before straddling his waist, pushing him backwards. He pulled you down on top of him and kissed you passionately, openly, his tongue tasting of wine. You kissed him back and rocked your hips down into his core, drawing cries from his mouth to yours. 

Rolling on top of you, he tugged his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, pants gone, he lowered his head between your legs and kissed your heat, once, twice, licking slowly up the fabric. You grabbed his hair and yelled his name sharply. 

“That feel good little lady?”

“Yes baby!” 

He hummed contentedly and lifted his head, gently nipping the inside of your thigh before sliding a finger slowly inside of you. 

“Oh fuck!” 

“Yeah?” His voice was lust itself, sinful and deep. Fingering you quickly, he slid his tongue up and down the fabric over your clit, shaking his head to create friction, his curls bouncing. You were practically screaming, fucking his face through your underwear. 

“Are you close?” 

“Yes baby, yes...”

He pulled his finger slowly out of you, drawing the breath from your lungs. You sat up on your elbows and opened your legs wider, staring up at him. He stared back, pushing his boxers down and kicking them away, his hand finding his erection to slowly stroke it. You let your eyes drop to take in the sight, licking your lips. 

“Are you ready for me, pretty girl?” His voice was low, dark, needy. 

“Yes,” you breathed, sliding your hands slowly down your front. 

He growled and reached forward to grab your hips, tugging you close and sliding one hand slowly up your stomach. Back down, a little at a time, two fingers rubbing your wetness over your panties. You whined and fell back, arching your back and loudly begging him for more.

“Come here,” he demanded, pushing your panties aside and lining himself up. You exhaled slowly, relaxing your lower body. Kneeling, he lifted your waist into the air and rolled his hips forward, burying himself deeply inside of you. 

“Fuck!” 

“Are you okay?” He asked gruffly. 

“Yes, please fuck me.” 

His mouth fell open as he began to rock his waist back and forth, his eyes closing.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned, moving a bit faster. 

You arched your back further into the air as he reached forward suddenly, tugging at your bra straps. Assisting him in sliding them down, he tugged your bra down to your stomach, holding onto the straps for support as he fucked you. One hand wandered to your chest, a gentle squeeze to both breasts.

“Tim,” you gasped, drawing a loud whine from his lips. “Your hands feel so good.” 

He lowered you onto the bed and snapped his hips faster, holding onto your hips again. You grabbed your chest and squeezed it much to his delight, he shook his head slowly. 

“You’re so sexy,” he said breathlessly, slowing his movements and lowering into a missionary position. His hand swept under your back to remove your bra, throwing it aside.

Mouth devouring your chest, you let your head fall back as your hands moved along his head, through his curls before he sat up further and began to move again. You clenched your muscles around him, enjoying his cries of pleasure. 

After a few moments you sat up and pushed on his chest until he fell, laughing, to the side and landed on his back. Turning, you straddled him and lowered to take him inside of you again, your head falling back, you began to rock your hips quickly back and forth. 

“Yes, fuck me, baby girl...” 

You whimpered and began to bounce up and down on him, his fingers brushing your sex as he held your panties aside. Up and down, rock back and forth, sink into my very bones. His hands found your hips to stop your movements, and he began to aggressively thrust upwards into you. 

“Fuck you’re gonna make me come, Timothée,” you warned, pressing your hands down into his chest for support. 

“Good girl,” he responded through gritted teeth, faster, harder, exhaustion beginning to set in. “Come for me.” Urgency in his voice, it wasn’t a request. 

You tensed your lower body and let yourself fall back, hands on his legs for a better angle as you took over again and moved quickly back and forth. There, you saw white as it blossomed between your thighs, sweet pleasure rolling through your body. He watched you hungrily and sat up quickly, wrapping an arm around your waist and continuing to snap his hips upward. You leaned into him as your high ebbed and smiled against his neck when he found his own, a harsh grunt and a lingering moan. Heat between your legs, we are one.


End file.
